Forum:2018-03-16 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Well, that was unexpected. Was Trelawney just messing with them that whole time, or did Tarvek's brilliant lawyering turn her around, or what? ➤ "By her age a person learns to welcome the ridiculous." I have often wondered why people like Peter Thiel want to live forever. It sounds like the ultimate punishment to me. I suppose the sort of person who wants to be Queen might think the world needs her forever. ➤ So, is Tarvek saying that he brought Gil to England only to catch up with Agatha? Nothing to do with the Queen's superpowers? And is he saying that getting Klaus out of Gil will be harder than getting Lucrezia out of Agatha? (He seems to think he can do the latter by himself, but will need Agatha's help with Gil.) And what's with the artwork on that purple screen? ➤ And, of course, what's Trelawney getting at in the last row of frames? Bkharvey (talk) 04:25, March 16, 2018 (UTC) P.S. The quotation marks in Trelawney's voice (I presume) in "'rescue'" are unfair. Gil's "capture" deserves quotation marks, but Tarvek's rescue was totally serious! Bkharvey (talk) 04:32, March 16, 2018 (UTC) : We can safely assume Tarvek studied both the Summoning Engine and slaver wasps thoroughly, and he worked with Lucrezia herself (however briefly). He knows her methods. He doesn't even know exactly what Klaus did to Gil, so yeah, he's going to need Agatha's help. And Trelawney is saying that Agatha might not want to come home/back to the mainland, and that England will honor that if it is the case.--Geoduck42 (talk) 06:19, March 16, 2018 (UTC) :: Okay, that makes sense about what Tarvek can do. But about Trelawney, clearly Gil and Tarvek think that she means something more than that hypothetical, and I agree with them. I mean, she could just as correctly have said that Wooster (most plausibly) or Zeetha or Bang might choose not to return to the mainland with them, but she said it about Agatha, as though either she has some special reason to believe that Agatha won't want to return (which is really unlikely, I'd have said, given her responsibilities toward Mechanicsburg) or she has some special reason to think that Gil and Tarvek might try to kidnap her. The most plausible thing I can think of is that Agatha might stay for a while so that Albia can teach her how time works, so she can undo Klaus's time freeze, but not that she'll want to stay in England forever. In which case, by expressing herself that way, Trelawney is still jerking Gil and Tarvek's chains. Bkharvey (talk) 07:28, March 16, 2018 (UTC) :: P.S. I have just noticed that in panel 7, Gil and Tarvek are shrugging their shoulders! I always think of shrugging as raising the shoulder slope above horizontal. I guess Tarvek has rounded shoulders all the time, but I think it's only in panels 6 and 8 that Gil's shoulders are rounded. You can clearly see in his naked pictures that his shoulders are generally squared, as befits a hero. I didn't notice before because panel 7 made perfect sense to me just with their facial expressions. Bkharvey (talk) 07:39, March 16, 2018 (UTC) ::: No, they've just turned slightly to look at each other, they're not shrugging. And yes, the benign interpretation of Ms. Thorpe's comment is that Agatha might not choose to immediately return to Mechanicsburg with the duo. (And according to outside-the-comic info, she will indeed be going to Africa next.) On the other hand, Albia must possess some degree of ruthlessness, and could choose to keep Agatha as a prisoner, deciding perhaps, that keeping Mechanicsburg frozen and The Heterodyne locked upo is best for England's long-term interests.. --Geoduck42 (talk) 09:33, March 16, 2018 (UTC) :What Trelawney is getting at, is Agatha just might have her own agenda. She does have a city to free and she doesn't have the means just yet. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:38, March 16, 2018 (UTC) : As for the artwork on the purple screen, it looks like girly pin-up art to me, which makes me think that Gil and Tarvek are on still the Mopey Tortoise, and haven't been moved into the royal palace, as I at first assumed. I have updated the chronology to reflect this. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:32, March 17, 2018 (UTC) :: I disagree. That waiting room Agatha and Zeetha were in featured similar art (tho statues instead of paintings). Plus that's all way too spacious and elegant for the Tortiose. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:36, March 17, 2018 (UTC) ::: Looking back at a page that definitely shows the on the Mopey Tortoise, I have to agree with you that they are not in the Tortoise now. However, I still think the artwork on the screen on last Friday's page doesn't match the paintings and sculptures in the before their audience with the Queen. However, this is Phil Foglio's world, visually at least, and I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised that images of attractive, smiling young women abound. It would also be quite strange for Albia to leave a hijacker in a vessel capable of making a run for it, rather than imprisoning him somewhere. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:45, March 18, 2018 (UTC)